


Unlikely Allies

by satincolt



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Holiday 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satincolt/pseuds/satincolt
Summary: Killua and Gon go to the movies and run into their least favorite people--Hisoka and Illumi.  Killua and Illumi start arguing and the only way Gon can think to stop them is to stage a fight with Hisoka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift to Mireiji for Hunter X Holiday 2016! A little gen drabble featuring Killugon and Hisoillu. Happy holidays!

Blinking against the bright lights of the lobby, Killua and Gon come out of the movie theater accompanied by the roar of end-credits music with huge grins on their faces.

“That was so good!” Gon yells, bouncing up and down.  Killua laughs.  The rest of the theater empties out around them and they’re swept by the tide into the center of the lobby just in front of concessions.

“I love Hunter movies,” Gon says happily as Killua tosses the last popcorn kernels into the air to catch them in his mouth.

“They never get anything right though,” Killua points out.  Gon frowns at him.  

“They’re still fun!  I don’t think they’re meant to be documentaries.  If they were, they wouldn’t be fun.”  Gon snatches the empty popcorn bag from Killua, intent on taking the last kernel, only to find his boyfriend smugly holding the last one delicately between the tips of his nails.  Gon’s frown deepens playfully.  Killua tosses the butter-soaked kernel into his mouth like the cat that got the canary, only to be startled half to death when Gon leaps on him, locking their lips, and manages to get the kernel from Killua.  He crunches on it gloatingly, chewing with his mouth open to annoy Killua.

“Disgusting.”

Both men turn, ready to righteously argue with any bigot, only to pale at the sight of Illumi and Hisoka standing like an (in)human wall with their arms linked.  They’re both wearing somewhat normal clothes; Hisoka is holding a box of candy in his right hand.  Illumi’s hair is up in a bun.  Though ten years saw Killua and Gon grow into strapping young men, it’s hardly touched the other two.  They don’t look a day older than the last time the four parted just after the Chairman election debacle.

“Illumi,” Killua growls.  “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to be out in public with a companion?” Illumi fires back impassively.  Killua breathes out through his nose and sets his shoulders.

“No, but you know I can’t trust you, especially when you just  _ appear _ like this.”

“I’m wounded, Kil.  I am your older brother, after all.”  If Gon didn’t know any better, he’d say Illumi was trying to get a rise out of Killua.  As surreptitiously as he can, he nudges Killua in the side.  Killua gives a barely-perceptible shake of his head.  Hisoka’s eyes smile, though the rest of his face remains still.  Gon swallows, ready for anything.

“ _ You’re  _ wounded?  You--” Killua starts, then catches himself.  “Actually, I’m not even going to go there.  I want you to leave with your  _ companion _ and stop following me.”

“You say companion with such disdain, Kil.  I’d be ashamed if I were you to be seen in public with such an uncultured mountain boy.  Our name does carry some class, you know.”  Illumi is  _ definitely _ egging Killua on.  Gon bristles, clenching his fists to try to contain his temper.  Getting into a fight with these monsters in the middle of a movie theater wouldn’t be good, especially when (unfortunately) all four of them are Hunters and have the organization’s reputation to uphold.

“Uncultured mountain boy?  Take a look at that Meteor City garbage you’re dragging around!  At least my boyfriend isn’t literal human refuse--if Hisoka even is human,” Killua spits.  A grin tugs at Illumi’s lips.  Gon’s eyes dart between Killua and Illumi, prepared to take action.  What action, though, he isn’t sure.  His Nen is still very weak; there’s no way he’d be able to stop a fight between the brothers if they decided to go at it.  They’d destroy the building, and with Illumi, there would be scores of casualties.  Hisoka is starting to look strangely distracted as well.  Hoping hard, Gon blinks purposefully at Hisoka as the siblings bicker to try to get his attention.

Finally, the joker’s eyes meet Gon’s.  Gon looks from Killua to Illumi and back in an exaggerated motion, then plasters an expression of fear across his face.  The Zoldycks are too wrapped up in their rapidly escalating argument to notice.  Hisoka rolls his eyes, and then nods.  Killua takes a step forward suddenly and Gon breaks eye contact with Hisoka to restrain his boyfriend.  When Gon looks back to Hisoka, he mimes his old Jajanken move out of Killua’s sight.  Hisoka looks delighted.

With a flourish, Hisoka pulls a card out of thin air and points at the younger couple.  “Gon,” he bellows dramatically, turning heads, “it has come to my attention you’ve regained your Nen.  I must fight you in order to assess your new strength to see if you are ripe yet.”

Gon frowns, sinks into a fighting stance, and yells back, “I’ll show you!  I’m stronger than ever and if I win, you and Illumi will leave me and Killua alone forever.”  His voice rings through the lobby, silencing all other voices.

“A deal!” Hisoka cries, materializing Bungee Gum between his hands so that even non-Nen users can see it.  Gon draws what little aura he can capture into a blazing ball around his fist, pantomiming the wind-up to his deadly Jajanken.  He can tell Hisoka is disappointed by how weak it is compared to ten years ago, but the joker doesn’t let it show much.  

“Gon, no!” Killua grabs Gon’s arms and pulls him backwards, getting in between Hisoka and his boyfriend.  “You’re not strong enough yet.”

“Hisoka,” Illumi snaps, fingering a needle, “not here.  Find some other time to fight the dirty little mountain boy.”

“Oh but Illumi-i-i-i-i,” Hisoka croons, almost nauseatingly, “he’s right here and he’s willing to fight.”  He shoots Gon a meaningful look, unnoticed by Illumi.

“I’ll fight you right here to end it all, Hisoka!” Gon yells, and Killua pushes him further away, starting to glance around and assess exits.

“We’re leaving,” Illumi says curtly, popping the pin into Hisoka’s temple and dragging the stunned joker out of the movie theater by the collar of his shirt.  Killua watches warily until they’re out of sight.

“You idiot, what were you thinking, trying to fight Hisoka like that!” Killua hisses, escorting Gon out a different exit.  “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“Sorry Killua, I don’t know what came over me,” Gon shrugs as his phone buzzes in his pocket.

After the two get in their car, Gon checks his phone to find a message from an unknown number.  

_ Well done Gon.  Good thinking.  We really should fight sometime soon though. _  Signed with Hisoka’s emoticon.

_ You wish. _


End file.
